


Distraction

by Risingwood



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, commission, sin.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is stuck in his "masky" personality for a few days.  However, rather than trying to hurt Jay, he's been very quiet and observant.  And, as Jay realizes, he's quite obedient as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

 

Jay doesn’t know what to do.Tim’s been completely out of it for the past few days, seemingly “stuck” in his Masky personality, which has left Jay feeling very alone.He misses his companion, even though he would never let that show.

He’s sitting in his motel bed, trying to focus on the book in his lap.There’s pain in his head, a sort of annoyance at how Tim is staring at him currently.Jay shuts his book and turns to face the figure sitting on the floor, in the corner of the room.He doesn’t want to be irritated, but he can’t help it.Tim hasn’t spoken to him in days, instead just… always watching him, like he is now.Shaking his head, he places the book on the bedside stand.

“Man, I could really go for some aspirin right about now,” Jay says, rubbing his temples.

And just like that, Tim is there, holding a white bottle out to him.Jay blinks, but takes the bottle.

“Huh.Alright.”He feels slightly self conscious as Tim watches him dry-swallow two of the tablets inside.“You know, this would be easier if you wore your mask.It’s weird that you’re not wearing it.”He doesn’t get any response, just blank staring.A thought pops into his head, and hewants to try it.

“I need water.” He states simply.Not missing a beat, Tim promptly goes to the bathroom to fill up a glass.He comes back with it, handing it to Jay.

“So, you’ll do whatever I ask, huh?Interesting.”Having his suspicion confirmed, Jay smirks, certain _ideas_ forming in his mind.He’s never been the more dominant one in bed, maybe he can have fun with this.But just as soon as he gains confidence that he can do it, it’s lost.

“Alright, uh,” he realizes he has no idea what to say.Usually Tim was the one in his position, Jay has never been very interested in switching roles, until this second.He wants to try it, so he speaks again.“I want you to, uh,” his face heats up, and suddenly he feels like a teenager again, fumbling and awkward and just so very inexperienced.He swallows a lump in his throat.It’s just Tim.Well, kind of.He wets his dried lips, and takes a deep breath.

“Stand over there,” he says, pointing to the space between the TV and bed.Tim complies.“Okay, now…” he trails off.This just feels so _weird_ to him.Maybe he just has to get used to it all.“Take your shirt off.”A simple instruction, and Tim does as he’s told.Jay carefully watches Tim, who stares right back.

He waits to see if Tim does anything else, but he doesn’t.Jay remembers a time when Tim was so self-conscious about himself that he was afraid to show his body to Jay.He smiles at the memory, at how he had kissed Tim all over to show that he was perfect.This right now, is so different.The roles feel completely swapped.Here Tim is, shirtless and blank-faced, appearing so confident, whereas Jay is feeling insecure under Tim’s hard stare.He scoots himself forward to dangle his legs over the side of the bed.Tim tilts his head, as if asking what Jay wants.

The idea that Tim is willing to do whatever Jay wants him to… well, Jay can’t deny that it’s refreshing.Tim always takes control, so this is unexplored territory for Jay.And he likes it.Jay bites his lip, unable to stop his body from showing just what he’s thinking about.He squirms in his seat slightly as his pants feel tighter than they did before.

“I want…”What _does_ he want?Does Jay even know?Sure, his body is telling him what _it_ wants, but what does his brain want?

A small thought in the back of his mind comes to light.Is he _cheating_ on Tim with this?Yes, the man standing before him is Tim, but he’s not fully himself at the moment.Jay has no idea.

Before he can think anymore about it, Tim is suddenly on him, pushing him by his shoulders back onto the bed.Jay lets out a small “eep” as he’s now face-to-face with Tim.Their faces are mere inches apart, and Jay can’t help the rush he feels at the sudden dominance.

“Tim?” he asks quietly.Tim blinks, and does nothing else.Slowly, Jay reaches up and places his hand on the back of Tim’s head, weaving his fingers into the short, feathery locks of hair.He pulls Tim’s face towards his own and their lips connect softly.Jay moves his mouth against Tim’s, trying to get any sort of response from him, but he pulls back after a few seconds, as Tim is doing nothing.

“Kiss me back.”As soon as the words leave Jay’s mouth, Tim replaces the words with his lips.Surprised, but far from upset, Jay kisses him back.They kiss for a few minutes, their lips sliding against each others with the added saliva.Jay breaks them apart for a second, to breathe.He knows what he wants now, but he also knows that it won’t happen unless he tells Tim to do it.Giving one last small kiss, he mumbles against Tim’s mouth, “Push me up further onto the bed.”

Tim does as he’s told with ease.He half picks Jay up, half pushes him up to the headboard, following on his knees.Jay nods, happy with Tim’s obedience.They’re both breathing heavily, and Jay glances down to see that he’s not the only one completely into this.

“Take off your pants.”He watches Tim unbutton his jeans, and slide them down his hips.The fact that Tim is following his orders without argument is new, but exciting.“Underwear too,” he says when Tim tosses the clothing to the side.Tim complies with Jay’s request, putting those aside as well.

Jay can’t help but flush slightly at the sight before him.He wants nothing more for Tim to take control of him, but he knows nothing will happen unless Jay prompts it with an order.He hurriedly pulls off his own clothing, putting it on the floor next to the bed, all with Tim watching from above.He reaches to the bedside stand, opening the drawer and taking out the small bottle of lube they keep there.Uncapping it, he squeezes some onto his fingers, rubbing them together.

There’s no need to make a show of him preparing himself, so he does it quickly.It’s slightly painful for a bit, but it’s nothing he’s not used to.He pulls his fingers back out, wrapping his arms around Tim's neck, bringing him down for another long kiss.

“Alright,” he swallows, feeling odd at having to ask for everything.He can’t bring himself to say it, so instead he moves his arms to pull Tim’s hips forward and guide him to his entrance.

Tim follows Jay’s lead and pushes inside, just an inch or two, before stopping.Jay makes a small noise in his throat, wiggling his hips a bit.“Keep going,” he says as he tangles his fingers in Tim’s hair again.He tugs on the locks, and groans as Tim’s goes further, slowly.It feels just like every other time, and Jay knows exactly how to angle his body so that Tim hits that sweet spot inside of him.He shudders, pulling Tim’s body closer to latch his mouth onto his neck.Tim stops moving, fully inside and brushing against Jay’s prostate.

“Tim,” Jay half-gasps against Tim’s neck, pleasure shooting through his body.“Keep moving, don’t just stop there.”He moves his head back and glances up at Tim when he gets no response.Tim cocks his head at the question.

“Oh, don’t you do that.You know exactly what I want you to do,”Jay says.Tim does nothing.“Don’t make me say it, please.”He feels embarrassed suddenly, unwilling to tell Tim exactly and specifically what he wants him to do.There’s a smirk underneath Tim’s cool exterior, he knows it.Oh well.

“I need you to, uh,” his face flushes slightly. “To move in and out of me.”It’s the only way he can put it without sounding lewd, and luckily Tim seems to be okay with that.He feels Tim start to move again, and he moans at the feeling.“Yeah… just like that.Good boy.”

Jay freezes as soon as he finishes speaking, but Tim seems to take no notice.If Tim were fully himself right now, there is no way he would let Jay say anything like that to him.Jay can say what he wants at the moment, and Tim will let him.The realization only makes him harder, and he grins slyly.

“Such a good boy, Tim,” he tentatively pets Tim’s head.At the praise, Tim seems to perk up, ever so slightly.His pace quickens, much to Jay’s delight.They both stay silent for a few seconds, save for small grunts as they move in sync.However, Jay wants to take it further, and he pulls Tim’s head down to mumble into his ear.

“You like this don’t you?You like being my obedient pet,” The words feel so foreign to him, but he says them anyways.Tim makes a small noise of approval and Jay tilts his head to start sucking on Tim’s neck again.He leaves small red marks in a line down the skin, loving the way Tim shivers above him at the pleasure.Tim’s always had a very sensitive neck, and it seems that he still does, even in this other personality.

Jay continues his ministrations and lifts his legs to wrap around Tim’s waist, giving the other man a better angle to thrust.He digs his heals into Tim’s back, and suddenly every movement is hitting his prostate.Moaning loudly, Jay gives another bite to the neck beneath his mouth.He wraps his fingers around himself, giving his cock a few quick strokes.

The pleasure Jay feels is almost too much; having Tim hitting his sweet spot, paired with rubbing his length, brings him closer to his peak.He feels Tim thrusting faster into him, and he times his wrist with the movements, stroking himself at the same speed.

“Be rougher with me,” Jay demands.Tim leans down more, their chests almost brushing against each other’s now.He starts to place kisses on Jay’s collarbones, and Jay holds Tim there by his hair.

Jay gasps as Tim gives a particularly hard thrust, and he tightens the grip on his own cock.Trying to match Tim’s speed with his hand, he moans loudly at how Tim’s movements have become a bit more sporadic.The pleasure builds inside of him.

“Yeah, just like that, Tim,” he moans, closing his eyes to focus more on the feeling.Tim responds by grunting and thrusting one last time, burying himself as deep as he can into Jay, who shudders.He feels Tim rubbing against his prostate, before there’s sudden warmth inside him.

Groaning, the pleasure Jay feels is almost unbearable, it’s almost too stimulating for him.He rubs his cock more, pulling himself over the edge.Tim gives him a few more bites on his collarbone as Jay moans beneath him, riding out the orgasm.

Both of them are breathing heavily, faces flushed.Jay reopens his eyes as he feels Tim pull out of him.They gaze at each other for a few seconds, and Jay smiles.Tim doesn’t, but Jay pulls him towards himself anyways, kissing him hard.He feels him reciprocate a bit, and he gives Tim a small push to roll him to the side.He turns himself to face Tim, now lying next to him on the bed.

There’s almost no space between them, and Jay moves closer so their chests are touching again.Tim does nothing, back to how he was before, completely devoid of emotion.However, it’s almost soothing now, in a way.His eyes trail down to Tim’s stomach.

“I made a mess, didn’t I?” Jay asks, laughing softly.Tim says nothing, but Jay looks back up to see something stirring within his gaze.A small amount of excitement bubbles within him, and he wonders if maybe Tim is going back to normal.But as soon as he sees it, it disappears.He sighs.

“I wonder if you’re going to remember any of this,” he says, resting his forehead against Tim’s.He gets no response.

At least now Jay will have a way to distract himself, for however long this lasts.

 


End file.
